


Secrets

by ASchwartz33



Category: Naruto
Genre: Fluff, Friendship/Love, KakaGai Week 2019, Love Confessions, M/M, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:35:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22021174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ASchwartz33/pseuds/ASchwartz33
Summary: Gai volunteers some of his embarrassing secrets in an attempt to get Kakashi to reveal one of his.Written for KakaGai week 2019. I'm a day late for this prompt but I'm okay with that.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Maito Gai | Might Guy
Comments: 18
Kudos: 147





	Secrets

Kakashi strolled down the street, book in hand. He was hoping for a nice peaceful walk through town, but a familiar chakra signature made that a sudden impossibility. Gai jumped down from the rooftops, loudly drawing all attention to himself as he shouted into the sky. "Rival! Good to see you, my dear friend!" 

Gai had always been like this. Always so loud, so  _ obnoxious _ . It had gotten worse a few years ago, when a then 19 year old Gai came out of the closet. Honestly, there weren't that many people that were surprised. 

Kakashi rolled his one visible eye as Gai skipped along next to him. 

"Rival! Why don't we go out for lunch?" Gai bellowed. Kakashi raised an eyebrow. A lunch Invite  _ before  _ even offering a challenge?  _ That  _ was a bigger surprise than Gai coming out as gay in the middle of a crowded street. Kakashi accepted the invite, knowing he would probably skip out on the bill and get a free lunch. 

Gai was surprisingly pleasant today, and Kakashi couldn't quite figure out why. 

"Kakashi, I have decided what I want you to get me for my birthday." Gai said with a smile. Kakashi huffed a silent laugh. Gai knew better than to ask Kakashi to spend his money. 

"I want to hear one of your many secrets!" He proclaimed, giving Kakashi a thumbs up.

Kakashi nearly choked on his food, and Gai noticed his uncomfortable reaction. 

"Rival, in five days, it is my birthday. I will tell you one embarrassing secret  _ every day _ , if you only tell me  _ one  _ of yours on my birthday." Gai offered, talking in a normal tone for once. 

Kakashi thought about it. He could always pick something insanely meaningless to tell him. He nodded his acceptance, and Gai was once again shouting in excitement. 

He quieted down again, furrowing his bushy eyebrows in thought. He smiled suddenly, and leaned in next to his friend. "Two years ago, Kurenai gave me scented soap for my birthday. When I got home, I thought it was candy and took a giant bite out of it. I was throwing up for two days straight." 

Kakashi snorted unexpectedly, covering his face suddenly to hide the remaining laughter. 

~

The next day, Gai caught him at the training grounds. They fought, and Kakashi won again. Gai invited him to lunch as a prize, and Kakashi gratefully accepted. They went to Ichiraku's, and Kakashi was already on his second bowl when Gai finally said something. 

"When I was 16, Genma pranked me by replacing all of my underwear with red thongs. I had  _ twelve _ thongs in my drawer. I put one on so I wasn't hanging loose while I went to buy new boxers, but was called to a mission before I had a chance. I went on a three day mission with an itchy pair of women's underwear under my uniform." Gai explained with a blush. 

Kakashi laughed his ass off, being quickly brought to tears as Gai laughed with him. 

~

The third day, Gai ran alongside him as he was running laps around the village. Contrary to popular belief, Kakashi actually  _ did  _ train hard. "One time, when I was doing laps around the village, I was trying to show off for this civilian woman, and I tripped on a stick and landed face-first in dog shit." Gai spoke unexpectedly. Kakashi was still laughing when Gai broke off to do handstands. 

~

For day four, Kakashi was napping in a tree, book down on his face when Gai found him. He seemed to be the only one who could ever find him to interrupt his naps. The green giant jumped up into the tree gracefully, and Kakashi merely grunted at him. 

"When I am alone in my apartment, I like to sing girly songs and dance around with the mop." Gai announced, before jumping back down and disappearing. 

Kakashi laughed so hard that he almost fell out of the tree. 

~

On Gai's birthday, the man caught Kakashi walking down the street again. The silver-haired jounin handed a small blue box to the man, who accepted it with raised eyebrows. 

Gai opened the box, spying the single yellow cupcake. 

"It's lemon." Kakashi said with a shrug. 

"That's my favorite… thank you." Gai said in amazement, staring down at the tiny offering with a smile. 

"I know." Kakashi said softly. "What's the secret for today?" 

Gai huffed a laugh, taking the first bite out of his cupcake happily. When he was finished eating it, he threw the box in a garbage can. "The first and  _ only  _ time I ever had sex with a woman, I was 18. I hadn't quite come to terms with my feelings. In the middle of the act, I called her by the name of one of my male friends. She did not take it well, and left immediately when we were done." 

Gai blushed profusely, something Kakashi wasn't sure he had ever seen before. He had known for a while that Gai had a crush on him, and he had a pretty good hunch that it was  _ his  _ name he had called the woman. 

He stopped walking, and Gai stopped with him. The other man waited silently, knowing Kakashi was trying to decide what secret he wanted to reveal. It was always like this with Gai. He was always so patient and understanding, and could make Kakashi laugh better than anyone. 

Kakashi had known for a long time that his feelings were confusing. He was a closed off individual, and nobody accepted that quite like Gai. 

Kakashi turned to Gai, taking a deep breath before meeting his eyes. 

"Gai, I'm gay." Kakashi announced suddenly, catching Gai completely off guard. The man stood there with his jaw slack, and Kakashi took advantage of his surprise. 

"Also, I'm in love with you." He spoke softly, before disappearing in a flurry of leaves. 

~

Kakashi was up in the tallest tree he could find in the village, one  _ way _ back on the Hokage mountain. He had fashioned a sturdy hammock out of branches, and laid across it. Kakashi had his face buried in his book, but he wasn't really reading. He wished he hadn't been such a chicken, and that he had stayed long enough to at least  _ see  _ Gai's reaction. 

It took half an hour before a familiar chakra signature was making its way up the tree. Kakashi tried to steel himself for whatever Gai would have to say, but was shocked when the man just settled in the hammock next to him with a book. Gai smiled at him, sitting close enough that their sides were touching, and opened his book to start reading. 

Kakashi huffed out a laugh. He should have known Gai wouldn't be upset. In fact, he seemed fairly happy. Kakashi held his book with one hand, and let his other hand lay limp on the side next to Gai in an open invitation. The other man's reaction was instant. He took Kakashi's hand in his, interlocking their fingers silently. Gai would move as slow as Kakashi needed, and for that, he was thankful. Kakashi read his book with a smile, while Gai's thumb rubbed soothing circles over the back of his hand. 

"Happy birthday, Gai." Kakashi mumbled quietly. Gai answered by squeezing his hand softly.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever posting for an event, also my first time writing KakaGai. I also have a hard time keeping one-shots short when I want, so I'd call this a success. Please let me know what you think!


End file.
